Deviation
by IllusionaryMagician
Summary: The twins had just turned four, harmlessly exploring the market, when someone grabs them... Then the experiments begin and both boys must be strong for each other to keep going. As the older of the two, can Lovino step up to the challenge? Lovino's POV


**This story can be read without reading the main story; "Monster High" **

**"Monster High" Is found in my published stories, on my profile.**

**The character stories dont have any significant importance to the main story, but some references to the stories may be added in future chapters. I haven't planned quite that far ahead yet...**

****This is in Lovino's point-of-view. I'm not sure if I'll ever make one in Feliciano's point-of-view, but we'll see.****

**Translations ****are at the bottom, just use the "find" (Ctrl + F) command and type in a bit of the word for fast switching.**

Disclaimer: Any likeness to weird secret labs, people or anything else, is purely coincidence. I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya owns it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Feliciano and Lovino's story<strong>_**

**_-Deviation-_**

_Two twin boys walked down the large streets of Italy, hand in hand. One had light red hair, with a little hair curl coming out the back of his head, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness, a smile on his face. The other had darker, reddish-brown hair his hair curl coming out the front of his head, his face showed excitement, curiosity in his eyes. The boys had just turned four, and had managed to slip from their parent's watchful eyes._

"_Hey, Feliciano, Let's go here!" The dark haired boy called, tugging his brother's hand._

"_Ve! Okay Lovino!" Feliciano replied happily, head turning in all directions, trying to see everything._

_Lovino, the older of the two by a mere twenty minutes, tugged his brother into a busy market, the sights and sounds filling the boy's ears. It was all so interesting!_

_They walked around, looking at the many colorful products that filled the market stands. _

"_Lovino, Look! Pasta!" Feliciano called, Lovino turned away from the tomatoes he was looking at. His brother was reaching for the pasta._

"_Ah! Feli! Stop that! It's not yours! You can't take it!" Lovino called, running over to his brother. "Shiesh, we get pasta later, remember? Mom said she would make some!" Lovino sighed. _

_Today his dad talked with him. He told Lovino that, since he was older, he was responsible for Feliciano. So Lovino took it to heart and decided that he would step up and be responsible! He would definitely make his father proud._

"_Ve~ Okay Lovi!" Feliciano said, spinning on his heel, around and around. "This place is so cool! I wonder what else there is to see?" _

_Lovino looked around. All the colors and the people, it was all so exciting. He wanted to see more, despite an odd feeling in him that told him to go home._

"_Let's go over there next Feli!" he said, eyes resting on some strange green tomatoes. He was about to walk over, but something was off… Where was Feliciano? By now he should have heard a reply by now…_

"_Feli? Where did you go?" He looked around, where was Feli? "Feli!" _

_Suddenly, Lovino felt a hand go around him. He kicked out blindly, making contact with someone. He heard the person cry out in pain, before a hand wrapped around his mouth and nose; followed by a cloth. He struggled to breathe, a strange smell reaching his nose. He felt himself losing consciousness, his legs weak as he slumped forward. _

"_Feli…" He called weakly before losing himself in darkness. _

* * *

><p><em>Later, Lovino remembered waking for only a few moments. He remembered waking to the floor rumbling under him. Where was he? All around him was metal, like a small box. It must have been a van…<em>

_He saw a man sitting near him; he wore black glasses, sunglasses? He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that this was not the market he was in before. He slowly craned his neck, where was his brother! _

"Oi! Il ragazzo è sveglio, Robert." _Someone grunted. The man looked down at him and Lovino immediately winced, shrinking back in fear, his limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move them properly. It was easy for the man to move near him, taking out a cloth and pressing it to Lovino's face. _

_Lovino could smell that strange smell again. Knowing what would happen next, his eyes grew heavy and weakness swept over him. Before he blacked out, he caught the familiar sight of something that, for the moment, pacified him. He saw a small curl of red hair, which he knew belonged to his little brothers head…_

* * *

><p>"<em>We found some kids. They were hanging out in the market. I think we pulled off a good job. No one will notice them missing for a while. Though, there were no parents around, so I don't know if they have any…" a soft voice said.<em>

"_All the better, if they don't have parents then it makes the job easier. Still, I want to be sure. Make sure you run a scan. You know what to do Marie." Said a gruff voice._

"_Sir, which should we test on?" _

"_Both."_

"_Sir?"_

"_I'm curious to see what would happen with two types of Avian DNA." _

"_But, both? Are you sure? Couldn't we just... let one go? If they have parents... then-"_

"_Marie! When I say both, I mean both! Now get to work. You're a scientist are you not? Shiesh, lately you've been very... slow… in your work. Sometimes I wonder if you're worth keeping… In fact, I place them in your care. You have yet to take charge over a project. Convince me you're worth keeping Marie, or you know what will happen._

"_Y-yes sir…"_

* * *

><p><em>Cold. Darkness. Silence.<em>

_That was all Lovino could feel, see, and hear… He wanted to open his eyes, where was his brother? All around him was nothing, just black space. The darkness was enveloping him, the silence deafening. He struggled to move, nothing responding. _

"Iniziare iniettando aviaria una formula del DNA." _Called a voice. It was so faint, like someone was talking through layers of cotton._

_He began to panic but then he felt a sudden prick in his arm. It was quick and almost unnoticeable, a few moments later; he felt many pricks, like someone was smacking him with a cactus._

_The last thing he remembered before slipping back into unconsciousness was the sound of a splash, and feeling water surround him… _

* * *

><p><em>Again he resurfaced his eyes actually opening as he frantically looked around. He was tied to a table, two men standing over him. Their white lab coats and dark glasses was an intimidating sight. Lovino opened his mouth to speak, but one of them men covered his mouth. He began to thrash around, a little surprised when he felt his limbs respond.<em>

"_Shiesh, the kid just came out of the experimental tube, but he's still got enough strength to move?" someone called._

"_Yeah! He's been in it for months without waking but now he suddenly has all this energy?" called another._

"_It means the experiment is working. He is getting stronger." Said a gruff voice… It sent shivers up Lovino's spine. He couldn't see the man, yet he knew the man was bad. There was no question about it._

_One of the men walked up to him, tying a piece of cloth around his eyes. Now he couldn't see!_

_He didn't understand what was happening and continued thrashing until he felt some strange thing tied around his wrists and ankles. When he tried moving again, he realized he couldn't. He was pinned down. He wanted his brother, his mother, anyone. This was scary! Though he didn't do it often now, as a young four year old boy, it was as natural as a simple hand gesture. He began to cry._

"_Oh great, the kid is crying! We can't continue this experiment if he is crying! Someone shut him up!" the gruff voice called. "You, Thompson, try giving the kid a punch and see if he won't shut up then."_

_He heard someone shuffle up to him; he didn't like this at all! A second later, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Instead of stopping his crying, he only began crying harder. _

"_Again Thompson. Make him know that he can't cry." The gruff voice said. He heard another shuffle; no doubt the man was raising his fist again._

"_Hey! Wait!" A soft female's voice called. The shuffling stopped as he heard the sound of someone's shoes hitting tile, getting louder until it stopped somewhere near him._

"_Don't do that, John! It's not going to get him to stop crying!" the voice said._

"_Marie! Do not interfere now!" The gruff voice called._

"_I told you! The first stage isn't complete yet! You took them too early!"_

"_Do not speak to me like that Marie! I-"_

"_If you continue this now, the experiment is an immediate failure! You have to wait until stage one is complete or the experiment is void!"_

_Lovino heard a grunt, before the gruff voice spoke again. "Fine. Return the boys to the tubes. We will continue this at a later date."_

_Lovino sniffled, his tears not stopping. He was scared. Where was his brother? What was happening! If this is a game, he didn't want to play anymore!_

"_Oh? Hey, don't cry…" He felt a hand touch him and flinched. "Don't worry. They stopped, okay? Just hold on, I'll make it better…" He winched as he felt a sharp prick in his arm. _

_For a moment he thought he heard his brother Feliciano cry out, but it must have been his imagination, for a moment later he heard nothing, slipping once again, back into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p><em>Lovino resurfaced from the hazy waters of unconsciousness. So many times it has happened, he almost couldn't tell if this was reality or not...<em>

_This time felt different though. He could feel his arms and legs and opened his eyes without difficulty._

_He looked around, where was he? He felt sore all over, as though someone had been hitting him with a bat as he slept…_

_The room was plain. Walls painted white and floor a light beige. He looked down and realized he was on a bed. However, aside from the bed, there was nothing in the room… He was wearing a plain light blue gown, the ones he had seen often when he went with his mother to the hospital, where she worked. Does this mean she was here? Maybe she had Feli?_

_He sat up, a motion that to him felt almost foreign. He wondered, how long was he sleeping for? Surely his mom would wake him and Feliciano up! Right?_

_That was when he realized something. This definitely wasn't his room, and if it was; Feliciano would have been sleeping right next to him._

"_Feli?" He called out. His voice sounded rough and scratchy, as though it hadn't been used for ages. _

_He heard the door open as someone walked in the room. It was a woman, she had light blue eyes and short brown hair that reached just above her shoulders; one side tied up in a red ribbon and some red glasses perched on her small nose. She was sort of small, no taller than his mother, who was about four-and-a-half feet tall. _

_He backed up on the bed when he noticed she was wearing a white coat, just like those other men._

"_Hello, I'm glad to see you awake. My name is Marie." She said, standing a few feet away. Lovino was cautious; he decided not to trust the people in the white coats. The others didn't seem too friendly, and she was probably no different… Though, there was something about her voice that was familiar…_

"_Hmm… Not speaking huh? Well, that's okay. I'm sure you are very confused an-" The door burst open, Lovino screaming in surprise, Marie also jumping slightly._

"_Marie! Has the kid woken yet! I need to do more testing today! The other is not cooperating at all! No matter how much I'm hitting him, he just won't shut up!" A man called. Lovino recognized the gruff voice immediately; it sent shivers down his spine… The man was tall, and lean. His blonde hair was messy, and the black glasses over his eyes did nothing to soften the angry scowl on his face._

"_Jay! Calm down, and please don't do that! You scared the boy!" the lady said, her hand over her heart. Clearly she was taken by surprise too. _

_Lovino shrank back from Jay's gaze as green eyes stared at him. "So the kid is awake? Good. I'll use him then." He moved closer to Lovino who immediately panicked, scooting back as far as he could._

_Jay glared, reaching over and roughly grabbing Lovino's wrist. Lovino winced at his tight grip. "No! Let go!" He said, kicking out with his foot and managing to hit the man as he was dragged from the bed._

"_Agh! You little bastard!" Jay cried, spinning around angrily._

_Lovino cried out in pain as a sharp slap resounded off the white walls. Lovino stopped struggling, beginning to cry as he held his now-red cheek with his free hand. The man released his wrist, which was throbbing in pain._

"_Jay! Stop this! The boy has just woken up! You can't just experiment on him now! Give it a day so he can calm down!" Marie called out, moving forward and in between Lovino and Jay. Jay glowered, his eyes narrowing. Marie didn't flinch from his gaze. She just looked at him, "If you take the boy now, I can't guarantee he will… give you accurate results in this state." She said coolly._

_Jay grumbled angrily. "Fine. One day Marie. But I'm coming back after. As for his brother, I'll be using him all day, so don't bother picking him up from the lab." He spun around, slightly limping as he left the room._

_Lovino didn't register the conversation. He couldn't understand it anyways and just continued crying._

_Marie watched Jay leave, and then focused her attention on Lovino. "Hey, please don't cry. He is gone, he won't bother you for now…" She said softly, kneeling down._

_Lovino continued to cry. What else could he do at the moment? Marie sighed, reaching forward and picking him up in her arms, sitting on the bed. _

"_There now, don't cry. It's okay…" she gently rocked him, and Lovino began to calm down. His tears stopping as he sniffled and leaned against her. She wasn't his mom, but for now she would do. He couldn't understand this? What was happening? _

_After he managed to calm down enough, he looked up. "Um... Thank you." He said._

_Marie looked down. "It's fine. Jay should be sorry. Hitting you like that. I suppose he is just intimidated by you perhaps. You are stronger than him."_

"_Me? Stronger? How?" Lovino asked curiously. _

_Marie looked down. "Eh? You haven't noticed? Well… Um… Jay has been doing some… experiments on you that modify your body structure and DNA. One of the things he has done was strengthen you. It was required if the next stage was to work." _

_Lovino tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand a word of what she said._

"_Ah, right. Well… Let's just say, Jay changed you and now you're stronger. Okay?" Marie asked._

"_Changed?" Lovino asked._

"_Hmm… well. Yes, changed. You're stronger and faster now. You also have those wings. Although, yours are black instead of white. She replied._

"_Wings?" Lovino asked, still confused._

_Marie sighed, "Here, let me show you." She motioned to a place over by the wall. Lovino thought it was a window, but it turns out that it was a mirror. "If you lift your gown, you can see them. They're fairly small, but as you grow older, they'll get bigger." _

_Lovino lifted his gown and gasped. It was true, there on his back, were some small black wings. "What? I have wings?" _

_Marie nodded. "Yup, that was one of the modifications that Jay authorized. He tested avian DNA on you and your brother, Feliciano."_

_Lovino spun around. "Feli! Is he here?" _

_Marie, "Yes, Feliciano is here. He has been awake a couple of days. He has told me a lot about you Lovino."_

"_Can I see Feli?" He asked immediately._

_Marie shook her head. "I'm sorry Lovino, Feliciano is with Jay… He won't be back for a while…" _

"_Oh…" _

"_Don't worry, he will be back. Jay doesn't usually take too long, despite what he said. Plus, he has little patience, so I doubt he will want to keep your brother for long." Marie said. She looked at the little boy. "You and Feliciano look very similar, even as six-year-old boys, you're almost identical." _

_Lovino looked up. "Six? But Mommy said we were four?" _

"_Well, you were four. But two years have actually passed since we got you. Most of the time you were in the experimental tubes…" Marie said. _

"_So... I'm older?" That as odd… He still felt four… Like no time had passed._

"_Yes, don't worry though. Since I'm in charge of you both, I'll catch you up." Marie told him, standing up. "Here, I'll show you around while we wait for your brother."_

_Lovino nodded, "But, when can I go home?" he asked, he wanted to see his mom and dad…_

_Marie sighed. "Well… You… can't. Sorry Lovino. Besides, by now you have been considered lost a long time and may be dead. They aren't likely to expect you back now…"_

"_But- but I want to go home! Feli too!" he said, tears appearing in his eyes, he didn't want to stay here!_

_Just then, someone knocked at the door. Marie stood, looking sadly at Lovino. She walked to the door, opening it. Lovino stopped crying, rubbing his eyes when he saw who was at the door._

_Feliciano was standing, or limping, in the doorway. He was being supported by a random guy in a white coat, there were cuts all over him and dark bruises dotted his pale skin. His red curl hung limply from his head and he could barely lift his head to look at Lovino._

"_Feli!" Lovino cried, forgetting everything and focusing solely on his brother. He was about to move to his brother when Marie stepped up._

"_Len! What happened to him!"_

_The man, Len, shrugged. "The boy was being difficult and Jay lost it… I've got to go Marie, Jay is in a really bad mood now, and he threatened me with neutralization if I don't hurry back…" Len turned and left, leaving Feliciano in the doorway. _

_It became apparent that Feliciano was relying on Len to hold him up, because as soon as Len released his hand, he dropped to the floor; too weak to even cry out in pain._

_Lovino ran over, grabbing his brother. "Feliciano! Hey! Feli! It's me, Lovi! Wake up!"_

_Feliciano slowly opened his eyes, looking at Lovino. "L-Lovi?" he said weakly._

_Marie frowned, "Damn it Jay." She cursed under her breath. "Len, send in someone to look at them. I'm coming with you to see Jay."_

_Len nodded, hurrying out with Marie, who turned around to look at Lovino and Feliciano. "I'll be back later, okay?" She spun around, hurrying out the door without another word._

_Lovino didn't understand. Why were they here? Did they do something wrong, and were being punished for it? Why were all of these people so mean? Feli… What happened?_

_Shaking his head, he cleared his mind, focusing on Feli. He lifted his brother into the bed, having a bit of trouble because of his small size, yet it was easier than he thought. Was this what Marie was talking about? The… _

"_Mo-difi-cat-ions" He said the word out loud; sadly. He wanted his father; he would have explained what the word was. His mom would laugh and Feli would have that confused look on his face…_

_Feliciano groaned, snapping Lovino from his thoughts as his brothers eyes opened, looking at him. "Lovi? What?"_

"_Shhh, Feli. Don't speak, you got hurt! What happened to you?" Lovino said softly…_

"_Ve… That man… Jay? He is mean… I woke up a week ago, and he was there… Jay… He does bad things. They hurt a lot! I- I don't like it Lovi! Every day! It hurts!" Feliciano said, tears appearing in his eyes and spilling over. His voice was scratchy and weak. _

"_Jay said that if we listen to him, and do what he says, then he won't hurt us. But Lovi, no matter what he does, it hurts me!" Feliciano continued, crying harder. He was so sore. Today was really bad; Jay had come with an angry look on his face… _

"_Don't worry Lovi, when we get to go home, we won't get hurt anymore. Mommy and daddy will protect us!" Lovino said._

_Feliciano just continued to cry, as Lovino could do nothing to pacify him. All he could do was climb on the bed and hug Feliciano's broken body and whisper comforting words. He remembered seeing something odd, that later he would remember as some small, almost identical wing on Feliciano's back. Only they were white colored, despite the little white feathers stained red…_

* * *

><p><em>The door closed as fourteen-year old Lovino stepped into the room, taking deep breaths and coughing out some excess water. He had been in the water tank almost the entire day, they were testing his breathing abilities again; Jay wasn't satisfied with the last results. Groaning, he sat on the bed, waiting for Feli.<em>

_It had been eight whole years here… During that time, he learned many important rules to follow, mostly from experience than from being told them._

_The first important rule was to do exactly what the white-coat men say, or be punished… A lesson that took a long time to learn, as he had decided that he would not sit around and take this abuse...Whenever they told him to do something, he stubbornly refused to comply, and he would often be found with Marie cleaning his new wounds later._

_The second important rule was to not try to escape. After several different attempts during the course of the years, he grew more and more tired. He didn't want to believe Marie that he could never go home, and tried desperately to leave. They ended in failure, and with major punishments. He still had the scars on his back from the painful whippings he received._

_The final rule was that if you were good, you get rewarded. Something that he was told from day one. Of course, he didn't really care. Feliciano did however, after a whole week of what he would call hell, immediately jumped on the opportunity. _

_That was another thing, Feliciano showed no defiance, no desire to leave. Why not? Lovino was sure that Feli would help him escape. Yet, Feliciano made no move to support him in his plans. In fact, ever since the third year, he had become extremely quiet._

_No matter what Lovino did or said, Feliciano didn't respond. Aside from the occasional question for pasta or the cry of pain, even a nod or a small smile, Feliciano remained silent. It worried Lovino more than anything. What happened to his little brother? The one who was happy and bubbly?_

_Of course, they had both changed during the years. He himself had become short tempered and perhaps a bit of a potty mouth, as Marie said. He couldn't help that though, all of the white-coated men, which he now knew as scientists, used so many colorful words that they ended up rubbing off on him. Though, they only used them when he kicked them, punched them and downright did not obey. _

_What did the bastards expect? Through Marie's teaching, and his own personal opinion, he learned that this was not how to treat someone! The memories of his parents were always fresh in his mind. He wished it could go back to those times…_

_The door opened with a click, snapping Lovino from his thoughts as Feliciano stumbled inside, Marie following behind. _

_Marie had been the only person they warmed up to. Out of everyone, at least she showed some compassion. Everyone here was cold to them. They probably had to be if they were doing these cruel things…_

_She had been caring, treating them kindly whenever she could. They learned a lot about her over the years. She was twenty years old when they first met her, now twenty-eight. She loved cooking and often snuck some of the food she made to them. She reads a lot of books, bringing them and reading to Lovino and Feliciano, and she hates her job._

_Whenever they ask why she took the job in the first place however, she just changes the subject. It was a touchy topic, Lovino supposed. No doubt Jay must have blackmailed her or something. _

_He was looking forward to tomorrow; it would be Sunday, when they weren't taken for testing. She would come and read to them, or teach them math or spelling. It was the one day they got a break from the poking and prodding. The harsh physical training and the obstacle courses…_

_His favorite was learning a language. Though their parents spoke Italian, they only learned a few simple sentences before they were taken. Marie was teaching them more phrases. In fact, she said they were fast learners; it was a moment he would always remember. Feeling pride…_

_He loved the word "Che palle" It was his favorite, and Marie said it was a less "colorful" way to talk about their situation. He made a nice variant actually. "Chigi" He thought it fit pretty well, and he said it when he got flustered or angry. Marie and Feliciano laughed when they heard it…_

_Feliciano sighed as he limped over to the bed. During the first few weeks, they had pretty much begged to be in the same room. It was the only comfort in this place, really. They had grown closer than ever, during the time, as they were both in the same boat, so to speak._

"_Good job Feliciano, you did great today." Marie said, patting Feliciano's head. Feliciano smiled slightly, before lying on the bed. "Today is Saturday, so tomorrow we can have lessons. I'm sure you both need the rest." Marie said._

_Lovino said nothing as Feliciano nodded. There was something strange about Marie today, but he didn't know what. "Marie?"_

"_Yes Lovino? Is there something you need?"_

"_Um… Is there something wrong? You seem… Tired?" He struggled to find the right word. Marie sighed, still smiling, but the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes._

"_No, nothing is wrong. Jay is just being difficult again… He has discovered some new… subjects… They interest him, but because of this, he has… Been wondering about his past experiments…" She said._

_Lovino wondered what that could have meant. "New? What does that mean?" _

"_Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you what he found." Marie said. Anything to defy Jay._

_Feliciano and Lovino nodded excitedly._

"_Well, Jay has discovered the existence of Lupi manarri, or Werewolves. You remember when I read that book, yes?" _

_The nodded, "Yeah, it was cool! So, there really are such things?"_

_Marie nodded "Yes, I saw it for myself. They found him in the woods in Spain, and Jay got him shipped here. He is young, about your age, maybe a year older. I might be able to sneak him over to meet you. Jay assigned me to take charge. He is quite polite though. He seemed happy to have someone, I suppose he thinks Jay is going to help him…" she said bitterly. Both Marie and the twins knew otherwise._

"_Anyways-" she said immediately, breaking the mellow silence. "-I will see you tomorrow alright? Bright and early! I'll bring in some new books for you two, and you can meet the boy. His name is Antonio by the way."_

"_Ve, okay Marie." Feliciano said, sitting up. His head had stopped hurting and he felt stronger already. One of the positive things from the modifications was that they healed faster._

_Marie smiled, sitting up and turning to look at the boys. There was some darkness in her usually bright blue eyes. _

"_Marie? Where do you live anyways?" Lovino asked, this whole time, he never actually knew. It seemed like such an unimportant question, but if she lived here in the lab, perhaps he could visit her? He had found a way to break the lock and wander the hallways at night. She looked like she needed cheering up too._

"_Hm? Well, I live here in the lab of course. The west wing is actually the residential area of this laboratory." She replied before turning to the door. _

_Before she reached the door however, she stopped and turned around. "You two are wonderful, you know that? I know this place really, well to put it bluntly, sucks. But keep you heads held high. As long as you have each other, I think you'll be fine." She said before turning around and shutting the door, both of the boys hearing the familiar click of the lock._

"_Ve… Hey Lovi, did she seem sort of… Sad?" Feliciano asked as soon as the door shut._

_Lovino nodded, "Yes, but… I wonder why? Do you think something bad happened?" _

_Feliciano shrugged, "I don't know… Maybe she is hungry?" He asked casually, Lovino smiled. His brother still had his carefree moments, despite everything._

_Lovino sighed, lying down on the bed. "Well… It won't do any good for now, right? I'm sure she is okay. Oh, but-" He rolled over as Feliciano lay on the bed with him. "I'm going to go visit her tonight! Now that we know where she lives, we can see her and cheer her up. Do you want to come?"_

_Feliciano nodded. "Ve, yeah! That sounds fun!" _

_Lovino nodded, "Okay, have a siesta or something. I'll wake you up later."_

"_Ve? But don't you want to have one too, fratello?" Feliciano asked._

"_Nah, I'm fine…" Lovino said, spinning around. He didn't feel tired at the moment…_

"_Ve, are you going to practice your powers?" Feliciano asked._

_Lovino nodded. During their fifth year here in the laboratory, Lovino had discovered something special. He could move things with his mind. Even hear people's thoughts to an extent. He kept this to himself though, he didn't know what Jay would do if he found out. Even Marie didn't know, only Feliciano. It was when they had gotten back to their room one night, both of them extremely sore. _

_Lovino had lost his temper, but he let it stew, knowing there was no point in lashing out, no one would care. He sat at a table that had just been moved into their room, and a glass was on top. He glared at the glass, stupidly enough, he was annoyed that he had to get up and get it. However, before he could stand up, the glass just moved forwards. Only by an inch, but it was enough to get him to do a double take, and by the end of the hour, he had managed to make the glass move a foot across the table before Jay walked back in the room._

_Feliciano was no different though, maybe it was a twin thing? Feliciano had a strange power too, only it was a bit different from his own. They discovered it outside in one of the obstacle courses. Feliciano was climbing over one of the tall walls, refusing to use his wings. Jay was getting impatient and began yelling at Feliciano, causing him to lose his balance on the wall. _

_Lovino watched in horror as his brother fell, but just before Feliciano hit the ground, he slowed, only a foot from the ground, and gently landed. Jay thought he had finally used his wings, but afterwards when they met up in the room, Feliciano swore he never even tried to use his wings._

_After several nights of testing, they discovered that his little brother, the gentle Feliciano, could control Air. It was hard to describe how that worked, but he could form gentle breezes and shift the air. He could even make the air somewhat solid, forming a temporary blade, which they discovered when Lovino tossed a pillow at Feli, who reacted immediately, and they ended up with two halves of a pillow._

"_Ve, don't strain yourself, fratello…" Feliciano said, rolling over and falling asleep instantly. Lovino always wondered how Feli could do that..._

_He sighed, turning around and sitting at the table. He stared at a cup of water, practicing moving it as night fell._

* * *

><p><em>After the clock on the wall told Lovino that it was almost midnight, he moved over to Feliciano, shaking the boy awake. "Hey Feli! Let's go." <em>

_He moved to the door, staring at the lock and, just as he practiced, focused on the tumblers and other parts in the lock, waiting for the click that told him it was open._

_After five minutes, the door was unlocked and the boys walked down the dim hallway, towards the west wing. They reached a tan door, a metal plate attached to it with the name "Marie Evans" in dark letters._

"_This must be it! Come on Feli." Lovino said, focusing on the lock again and hearing the click. He gently opened the door when the sounds of arguing filled his ears. He took a step back, Feliciano peering in but stepping back as well. Aside from Marie's voice, they could hear the rough voice of Jay._

"_-told you that! Jay, you can't just do that! These aren't lab mice, their human beings!"_

"_They WERE human beings, Marie. Now their mere experiments, and now that I found a new, more interesting subject, I don't need to continue with these two, I've done about as much as I can anyway. End of decision." Jay's voice resounded off the walls._

"_Ve? Fratello, what are they talking about?" Feliciano asked._

"_Shh, Feli, I can't hear." Lovino said, leaning in. _

"_Jay, I'm not letting you do this!" Marie said angrily._

"_Try to stop me. You know what happens if you disobey me Marie."_

_There was silence until Lovino heard footsteps and he grabbed Feliciano's wrist, ducking into a doorway, and hoping Jay wouldn't walk their direction._

_He heard Jay slam the door and heavy footsteps walking in the other direction. Both boys sighed in relief, but they were afraid now… Were Marie and Jay talking about them? It sounded like Jay didn't need them anymore…_

_If that was true, then they were certain that the next time they were called upon for testing; it would be their last…_

_Hurrying back to their room, Lovino decided that now was as good a time as ever, and as soon as he reached the room, he pulled Feliciano aside. He was going to try one last time to escape; this time, he would succeed, or die trying._

* * *

><p><em>Marie walked up to the door, reaching for the knob. How she hated this job! She desperately wanted to leave, but Jay… He would find her; he always knew where she was somehow! It was infuriating. <em>

_She had given it a lot of thought, and it was her plan to sneak the boys out. She had been with these boys for so long, they felt like her sons… She couldn't, wouldn't let Jay win. _

_Pushing the door open, she stepped inside, looking at the two boys sleeping peacefully on the bed together. Their hands entwined together and their faces calm. They would have been a mirror image, if not for the fact that Lovino's other arm was wrapped protectively around Feliciano's body, Feliciano had his face against his brothers neck. She didn't think you could tear them apart, not even with a crowbar._

_Marie had noticed throughout the years spent with the two, that Lovino was extremely protective of Feliciano. Though he also expressed displeasure whenever she pointed it out, she could see it clearly._

_Feliciano was a lovely boy as well. They had gotten close during that first week, especially on the third day, when he had overheard Jay talking about his parents. That day was difficult for her, as well as him. She never wanted him to know the truth, but now the knowledge was a burden for poor Feliciano. _

_She had watched countless times as he struggled to tell Lovino. Yet he never managed to go through with it, always backing out just before he could speak…_

_She sighed, these poor boys. How she hated Jay for this, yet in a way it wasn't new. He had been doing these things for years before, and she went along with it! Well not anymore. She would protect them and the new boy, Antonio too. Already she had managed to sneak him out, and she just hoped he would trust her and wait in the meeting place._

_Marie sighed, looking at the boys calm faces, the wings on their back had grown a lot since she first saw them. Now the wings were almost half the size of their bodies. Lovino's wings were a dark black; raven DNA, is what they had used. Feliciano's were a bright white, they had used dove DNA for him. Sometimes she found that their personalities matched their animal. _

_Lovino was a bit temperamental and kept his feelings bottled; yet he had a strong light in him, a courageous spirit. Feliciano, though he was a little gullible and a bit over-sensitive, he was compassionate, caring and supportive._

_She turned around, quietly stepping back out in the hallway and shutting the door quietly. It was still pretty early, and Jay never specified a specific time. Why not let them sleep a little bit longer?_

* * *

><p><em>Lovino woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes, snapping to attention a moment later. Today was the day his plan would execute. After talking with Feli, he made sure that his brother understood the plan and would play his part. This was going to work. It had to.<em>

_Lovino watched Marie attempt to wake Feliciano by shaking him awake, but he just rolled over and buried his face in his pillow._

"_Ve…__ Voglio dormire__di più!__!" He whined. Marie laughed as she nudged him with her hand again, poking his sides and tickling him. Feliciano opened his eyes at last, giggling._

"_Oh! Good morning Marie." Feliciano said._

_Marie smiled, "Good morning Feliciano. Come now, I let you sleep in a long time, Jay needs you both." _

_Lovino nodded silently and followed Marie, Feliciano stepping a few feet behind. He was hesitant of the plan, but Lovino was ready to let it out. No matter what happened._

_As they stepped into the room, Lovino looked around, some oxygen tanks were nearby. That was a good start; there was also a gas pipe right above one of the tables. Good, he could set his plan in motion._

_He nudged Feliciano, pointing out what he saw. Feliciano nodded and lay on one of the tables, a normal routine for the both of them._

"_Alright then-" Jay said, stepping into the room. "-Today we will begin the testing a bit differently. We will start with a special something first." He said slyly. Marie's eyes widening when she heard him._

"_Jay! That wasn't planned!" She called, he laughed. "Plans change Marie." He said, moving forward._

"_NOW FELI!" Lovino cried, kicking the scientist who was trying to put the restraints on. _

_Feliciano acted immediately, using his power to blow everyone backwards. Jay and Marie were taken by surprise and fell to the floor. Lovino reacted quickly, before the rest of the scientists could get up. He focused all of his power on the gas pipe, trying something, anything to make a spark. Somehow, in his mind, he heard the sound of something catch; hoping Feliciano was ready, because he couldn't stop it._

_The pipe blew, sending a wall of flame towards him as the rest of the gas ignited. He heard screams and crashes and yet, he felt no burning flames touch his skin ad Feliciano used his powers to divert the flow of air, so that the fire couldn't reach them. He watched as the wall of flames passed around them, then his eyes rested on Marie, who was struggling to get up. _

_He cried out, before Feliciano could see, and using whatever power he had, he desperately thrust it towards her, hoping that in some way Marie was protected. All he could do now was shut his eyes as the light from the flames grew more intense and wrapped around them. He heard the oxygen tanks explode in the background before his ears were full of the roaring sound of the passing flames._

_Moments later, the flame dispersed and both boys opened their eyes. The lab was in ruins, and everything was covered in ash and black soot. Lovino untangled himself from Feliciano, peering out in the hall. Even that was blackened; the gas pipe must have run through the whole laboratory._

"_Ve! Marie!" He heard Feliciano call, and he turned around. _

_Thankfully, Marie was okay, if not slightly burned. He was glad, but she was rolling on the floor, wrestling someone. He saw a flash of blond hair, and immediately, he knew it was Jay. He didn't know how the man survived, but he immediately stepped forward to help._

"_No Lovino!" She called, trying to wrestle the needle from Jay's grip. "Leave me here, both of you! Get out! The fire weakened the foundations! Listen! You can hear the building straining to stay up!"_

_Both Feliciano and Lovino stopped, they could hear a faint groaning and the building was trembling._

_His eyes snapped back to attention when he heard a grunt. _

"_Lovino, hurry up! Keep heading north down the hall! The large door, you won't miss it! When you get out, go north! Into the woods, wait at the large oak tree!" Marie called, rolling over as Jay got the upper hand._

"_Haha! No matter what, I'll find you! I made you both! I will end you both as well!" Jay called, sending shivers down everyone's spines. His eyes held a hidden madness in them._

"_Hurry up and go!" Marie called, Feliciano backed up, Lovino following, they were at the doorway, about to run when they heard a gasp._

_Spinning around, they saw the needle, I glinted in the light, but the end of it was pressed into Marie's arm. Jay stepped back, a triumphant smile on his face. _

"_You see Marie? I always get what I want. That is why I inherited the experiment!" Jay said triumphantly._

_Marie winced as she removed the needle, already she felt weak. The poison acted fast. "Jay, you got the experiment because you were the first test subject! You always were his favorite! You used to say that you would never be like him. But look at you; you're causing the same pain as he did!" Marie called, she looked at Lovino. Her eyes locking with his, he saw a silent plea to leave. _

_Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand, tugging him away. As they ran down the hall, he could hear more of the conversation._

"_It doesn't matter now, I will find them. You know I can." Jay said maliciously._

_Both Lovino and Feliciano turned for a moment; they saw the small silhouette of Marie, standing tall as she looked at Jay. _

"_That is where you're wrong Jay. Have you forgotten? We were both part of the experiment. I have the same abilities as you do." She said coldly. A sudden gust of wind blew through the hallway as Marie's lab coat whipped around her. _

"_Ve... I'm not doing that fratello…" Feliciano whispered before Lovino could ask._

"_I don't need to fight you Marie, you know I would win, I can read your thoughts. I know every move you will make." Jay said calmly, as Marie walked up to him, they were only a foot apart._

"_Then you must be expecting this-" Marie said, Lovino and Feliciano watched in horror as Marie raised her hand, slashing downwards in a slicing motion. A split second later, Jay dropped down to the ground as the ground around him was growing red._

"_W-When did… You learn that?" Jay asked, Lovino and Feliciano could barely hear him now, they were still running, the large entrance door was only a few more feet away._

_Before they left the building, they heard Marie speak once more. _

"_Ho imparato questo da__un po '__tipo__ragazzo,fratello.__Lui è__come me,__odia__ciò che__è successo__a lui.__Tuttavia,__a differenza di me__, suo fratello__è molto meglio__del mio."_

_Whether or not Feliciano heard that, it didn't matter at the moment. They ran out the door, making a dash for the grass fields a few meters from the building._

_Just after they reached the grass, the building behind them collapsed with a final groan. _

_Both boys lifted their heads. They were out! Finally after so many years, they were free! However, neither felt like celebrating at the moment. Feliciano took one look at the building, and dropped to his knees. _

"_Ve… Fratello… Marie, she-" _

_Lovino immediately grabbed Feliciano, both of them sinking lower to the ground. They began to cry, silently. They were out, yes; but their only friend, for the past eight years, was gone. _

"_Feli, don't think about it for now… There's nothing we can do…" Lovino said sadly, the tears not stopping. He hadn't cried for a long time, steeling himself from a silly thing like that. It never did any good in that place anyways._

_The twins sat there on the grass, it was evening and the sun began to sink lower before they finally raised their heads. It was growing cold… _

"_Ve… did you hear what she said before? She called him her… Fratello?" Feliciano asked, drying his eyes, which remained wet even though he constantly wiped them._

"_Yes, I heard… But I'm more curious about how she was able to do… well… that?" Lovino asked._

"_Ve… I know, but she told me it was a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell until she told me to…" Feliciano said. "But since she… is gone, I can tell now… Right?"_

_Lovino just nodded, was this why Feliciano had become so withdrawn? He knew for a fact, that Feliciano never was good at keeping secrets. They sort of gnawed at him until he couldn't take it anymore and told someone. Though he had been like that for years! How had Feli been able to keep that a secret for so long?_

"_Ve, well… It was a few weeks after I discovered my power actually… I told Marie… and well, she taught me things, how to use them… I showed her what I learned too… That's what I did sometimes when I was gone… She told me that we can do this because, well… Her DNA and Jay's too… They used it on us. I guess you can tell who got who's?" Feliciano said quietly, still sitting on the grass. "Ve, I'm sorry fratello, I never told you…"_

_Lovino shook his head, "it's fine Feli…" Though, he felt hurt that Feliciano wouldn't trust him with that piece of knowledge. Yet, something was up… That couldn't be right? There must be something more. Feliciano had become quiet almost immediately when he first woke up. There had to be something more._

"_Feli… I… I know there is something more. Please don't lie to me. I want to know. You have been so quiet, ever since we first woke up… I need to know… What is it that has made you that way? You know something Feli…"_

_Feliciano took a sharp breath. Lovino could tell that? Then, this whole time, Lovino was suspicious like that? He thought he had done a good job hiding it too… Well, no point in lying, right? But… He had known this for so long? So, how would Lovi react? _

"_Ve, there is… Please Fratello, don't hate me for this! You see..." He took a deep breath, standing up, Lovino doing the same. "You see… Before you woke up… I… fought back, I wanted to go home and see mom and dad… Jay… He got sick of it, and he told me that… They weren't there. He killed them."_

_Lovino looked at Feliciano, opening his mouth to speak, but Feliciano continued._

"_At first I didn't believe it, and when I saw Marie, I asked her, because she wouldn't lie, right! But then, she told me, and… I knew it was true… There was evidence so they burned the place, but Marie, she managed to save a picture. She was there Lovi, she didn't help kill them, but she was there…" More tears appeared in Feliciano's eyes as he recalled the event. _

"_Ve… She gave me the picture, and later I put it in that locket. Remember? We each got one for our fourth birthday." Feliciano said, touching his neck where it lay._

_Lovino was at a loss for words. His eyes narrowed as he let this sink in. "Feliciano-" He said coldly, darkness lacing his voice. "You knew this? FOR EIGHT YEARS! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR EIGHT DAMN YEARS!" he cried, Feliciano wincing at the tone. _

"_Feliciano you, you bastardo!" Lovino cried, angry tears appearing in his eyes. He struggled to keep them from falling as he turned on his heel, running into the nearby forest. He needed to get away from Feliciano, how could he! He kept this from him, the whole time!_

_This whole time, he was trying to escape with a single purpose in his mind; to find his family. Now that his family was dead, what could he do now? He was lost. _

_Ignoring his brothers frantic cries, Lovino continued running. He stopped at a large oak tree leaning against the tree; feeling is rough bark on his back. It was only then he realized that he was wearing that thin hospital gown. He gave a small laugh. He must look like an escaped patient from a mental hospital…_

"_Hmm? I come looking for Marie but I find a boy with wings?" A voice said from in front of him. Lovino looked up, jumping up and taking a step back, smacking his head into the tree... _

"_Wh-What the hell!" He cried, rubbing his head._

"_Oh? Wait! You must be the boy Marie told me about! Hmm… Lovino? Or was it Feliciano? Eh? Wait aren't there two of you? Was Marie lying or maybe a split personality?" the boy asked. Lovino took a good look at him._

_He had olive colored skin and green eyes, short brown hair on his head. He wore a normal red t-shirt and some brown pants, and was smiling at Lovino. In the evening light, the boy almost glowed. Lovino's heart might have skipped a beat, but that was probably from being caught by surprise._

"_Who are you?" Lovino asked cautiously. He wasn't good around strangers, though he was curious; he hadn't seen any other boys like him, since he was kept in the lab all the time._

"_Me__?__Mi nombre es__Antonio__!__ ¿Quién__es usted?" Antonio asked._

"_Eh?" Lovino said, a confused look appearing on his face._

"_Oh! Sorry, I forgot, I'm not in Spain anymore. Ah, well, at least you speak English, you look Italian though." Antonio said, laughing at Lovino's facial expression._

_Lovino's face grew red. "Ch-Chigi! Stop laughing at me you bastardo!" He cried in annoyance. "And anyways, I'm Lovino, Not Feliciano. That's my brother and I want nothing to do with him!"_

_Antonio looked at Lovino. "Huh? Why? If I remember correctly, Marie told me that you two are closer than tomatoes on a vine!" _

_Oh, right! Marie mentioned a boy called Antonio! He was a Werewolf, right? _

"_Humph, that bastardo failed to tell me for EIGHT WHOLE YEARS that our parents were murdered!"_

_Antonio frowned. "Well, I don't really find that too hard to forgive. I mean, if I was in your situation, which Marie explained to me by the way, then my only drive would be to see mi familia. Maybe he was just trying to protect you? Besides, I would find it hard to tell anyone, especially my brother that my parents were dead." He said casually._

"_Well I-" Lovino began. He stopped though, thinking about what Antonio said… "Chigi! Why can't I say anything to counter that?" Lovino said frustratingly. _

_Antonio laughed again. "Haha! Because, it's true! That's why!" _

_Lovino grumbled. This boy was grating on his nerves…_

"_Anyways-" Antonio began, "-you should find him soon. It's getting dark and I'm sur-"_

_Suddenly there was a loud crash, as leaves and twigs rained on top of Lovino and Antonio._

"_Ve! Ouch! That hurts…" The branches above their heads shook, sending more leaves and twigs down onto the heads of the two boys below._

_Lovino looked up. "Feliciano! Get down from there! You're… You're messing up the tree!" he called, hiding the fact that he was actually worried about his brother hanging from a tree like that._

"_Ve, one second fratello, I'm a bit stuc-" Lovino had no time to react as Feliciano fell on top of him…_

"_Ve! Ah! Lovi! I'm sorry!" He hopped off Lovino, who groaned as he stood back up. "Chigi! You idiota, Feliciano!"_

_Feliciano looked at Lovino, not noticing Antonio and he grabbed his brother and hugged him. "Ve, Fratello! Please don't be mad anymore! I'm sorry! I really am!" He sobbed into Lovino's shoulder, who was shocked at the sudden contact._

_Lovino felt his shoulder grow wet and he awkwardly patted Feliciano… His brother was such a crybaby… Still, why did his eyes feel wet too?_

"_It's fine… Doesn't matter now…Just… don't lie to me so much Feli… We're brothers and we're supposed to trust each other…" He mumbled, wiping his eyes as he glared at Antonio, whose facial expression was smug. Bastardo…_

"_Ve, I won't fratello… I'm sorry…" He received another hug from Feliciano. _

"_Haha~ Well, that's more what I was expecting when I heard of you two! Two happy brothers!" Antonio said cheerfully, breaking the moment._

"_Oh? Fratello, who is this?" Feliciano asked._

"_His name's Antonio… He is the werewolf Marie was talking about, Lovino said._

"_Eh? So I guess you know that… Si, I'm a werewolf, but for the most part I'm normal!" Antonio said._

"_Ve, that reminds me fratello… What are we going to do now?" Feliciano asked._

"_Well... I suppose we have to hide now… Keep from people finding us, right?" Antonio asked._

_Feliciano and Lovino looked at Antonio. "Eh?" They said together._

"_Well, it would be hard for you two to walk in public right? I mean, you guys have wings?" Antonio said, shrugging._

"_He's right Fratello… two fourteen-year-old boys with wings walking in the street would probably cause a problem…" Feliciano said._

_Lovino sighed, "Humph, well, this something-year-old boy looks normal enough. I bet if we wear a long coat or something, we can all pass off as normal?" _

"_Hey, I'm fifteen!" Antonio exclaimed, but Lovino ignored it. _

_He spun around and began walking. He didn't know where to, but anywhere was better than here, right?_

"_Ve! Fratello wait for me!"_

"_Eh? Hey, wait up Lovi!"_

"_Chigi! Don't call me that!"_

* * *

><p>Lovino sat up in his bed, taking in deep breaths. He looked around the room, sighing in relief. He was in his normal dorm room in the school. Nothing was wrong. Still, he felt uneasy.<p>

Checking the time, it was two in the morning… He grabbed his pillow; he still hadn't grown out of this silly childish habit… Stepping out of his room, he walked down the hallway towards his brother's room.

"Eh? Lovino?" Someone's voice rang out in the hallway and he jumped, spinning around ready to send a flying vase in the general direction. He calmed down however, realizing that it was only that new kid, Alfred, who had spoken.

"Ah, hi Alfred."

"Where are you off to?"

"I... I'm just getting something… to… to drink!" Lovino said hastily, hurrying down the hallway and turning the corner. He heard a door open and close and peered out. Alfred was gone.

Getting back on track, he hurried back to the place Alfred had startled him, stopping in front of a brown door. It smelled faintly of cooked pasta…

He didn't bother to knock, simply pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Feliciano?" He whispered, looking around the room. He saw his brother, sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest. His brother's gaze met his shadowy figure as Lovino crept towards Feliciano's bed, sitting down.

"Ve, Fratello? I… had a dream. It was about Marie and our time in the Lab…" Feliciano said. His voice was heavy, sadness flowing out with his words.

"Me too… Want me to sleep here with you?" Lovino asked casually, though deep down, he hoped Feliciano would say yes. He didn't think he could sleep if he wasn't with his brother.

Feliciano nodded, moving over and making room for Lovino. "Ve… I woke up after we met Antonio… But you remember that, right? We all stayed together for a year until Antonio disappeared? But then after a few months he found us again? He showed us where the school was and convinced us to come with him. Now here we are…"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah, I remember…" he said softly. He stiffened when Feliciano leaned on his shoulder, but relaxed a moment later, wrapping his arm around his brother.

"Why so you think they did that to us Lovi? Why would they do something like that?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino shrugged. "I don't know… The scientists never said; nor did Jay or Marie…"

"Ve… I still miss Marie… I wish we saved her…" Feliciano said.

"Yeah, me too…" Lovino agreed.

"Ve, You know, she told me that she really admired you, you know. During one of our practice sessions, she told me she likes how strong willed you are and how courageous you are…" Feliciano said.

Lovino's eyes watered, and he rubbed the tears away. "Feli, don't say things like that…" He mumbled.

"Ve, but why? She liked you more. I mean, she likes me to, but she talked a lot about you." Feliciano said. "Hm… Actually, I just remembered! Wait a second." He reached over to his night table, opening it and pulling something out. Lovino gasped when he realized what it was.

"That's Marie's ribbon! The one she wore in her hair!" Lovino said, a bit louder than he meant to.

"Ve, yeah! When you left, um, I sort of started crying… And well… When you didn't come back. I stood there for a moment… Then the wind picked up and I thought I heard Marie's voice. She told me, to not let you go; that you were my brother and that I needed courage to find you and apologize… Then… the wind blew and her ribbon flew in front of me… It landed on my head actually! I think she wanted you to have it." Feliciano said, smiling. "Besides, I have the picture of mom and dad in my locket. You need something for yours."

Lovino took the ribbon in his hands, it was small and soft. His eyes began to water again, soon afterwards, tears spilled over.

"Ve! Fratello, don't cry! Ah, I'm sorry! Maybe I-"

Lovino rubbed his eyes, "No Feli… It's okay. I'm not sad or anything… Just… I feel kind of happy… That's all." He said, smiling in the darkness. He took out the gold chain around his neck, opening up his locket. Unlike Feliciano's heart shaped locket, his was oval shaped. He rolled up the ribbon tightly, slipping it in his locket before closing it.

He smiled as more tears fell from his eyes. He didn't care though, who else was going to see him. No one but Feliciano, that's who. Still, he swiftly rubbed his eyes, and looked at Feliciano, his eyes glaring at his fratello. "Don't you dare tell Antonio that I cried, got that Feli…"

Feliciano snapped to attention, his brother used his serious tone. "Ve, don't worry fratello. I won't. Trust me!"

Lovino sighed, he sort of trusted Feli. Though, his brother has a big mouth… He reached over and plucked a feather from his brother's wing. "You'd better not Feli, or I'll pluck more than one feather!"

Feliciano laughed, despite Lovino's serious tone, he knew that the threat was empty, a fact that many others didn't know. "Ve~ Sure you will Lovi."

"I will, don't test me Feli!"

Feliciano laughed again, laying down on the bed and tugging his brother with him. "Ve, Don't worry Lovi! Trust me, I'm your brother remember?" he said happily, snuggling up to his brother and shutting his eyes. In minutes he fell asleep, a happy grin on his face.

Lovino sighed, falling back on the bed with Feliciano, who had already fallen asleep… How did he do that?

He stared at the dark ceiling. Once again, Feliciano failed to tell him important things. Yet, he forgave him of course. Over the course of time, he realized that Feliciano keeps things buried. He exudes happiness and friendliness, only to bury his own pain underneath it. He pulled people towards himself, becoming more social than him. It was different for him; he pushes away people. Keeping to himself and taking his pain and turns it into anger.

Oh well… No one is perfect right? That's why they called themselves deviations. They stayed human, but were changed, deviated. Yet, they didn't feel unhappy about it… They learned something from their experience right? Not to mention built up a pain tolerance…

He grumbled, tomorrow was a new day and he needed rest. Shutting his eyes he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Antonio walked into Feliciano's room; not knocking, but just marching right in. He was worried. Lovino wasn't in his room, and he was going to ask Feliciano if he had seen him.<p>

He was about to call out and wake the boy when he stopped; shutting his mouth. His worried expression changed into a smile and he backed out of the room. Not wanting to disturb them quite yet.

Lying in Feliciano's bed, the sun shining on their faces was both Feliciano and Lovino. Both boys had a small smile on their lips. Their hands entwined together. To Antonio, they looked like a mirror image, if not for the fact that Lovino's other arm was wrapped around Feliciano's body in a protective manner. Feliciano had his face against his brother's neck.

Antonio didn't think you could tear them apart.

Not even with a crowbar…

* * *

><p><span>Translations: <span>

"**Oi****!****Il ragazzo****è sveglio****, Robert****." **– Italian: Oi! The boy is awake, Robert.

**Iniziare****iniettando****aviaria****una formula****del DNA**. – Italian: Begin by injecting Avian DNA formula one.

**Voglio dormire****di più!****!**_ – _Italian: I want more sleep!

**Ho imparato questo da****un po '****tipo****ragazzo, fratello.****Lui è****come me,****odia****ciò che****è successo****a lui.****Tuttavia,****a differenza di me****, suo fratello****è molto meglio****del mio.** – Italian: I learned this from a kind little boy, brother. He is like me, hates what has happened to him. However, unlike me, his brother is much better than mine.

**Mi nombre es****Antonio****!**** ¿Quién****es usted? **– Spanish: My name is Antonio! Who are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Lol, I know, I'm evil. Sorry that this isn't any major update to my main story! *If your a reader of it* I'll have the chapter up by next week, okay? So much happening in life *school...*, but Spring Break is soon, so I will definitely be working hard on it!<strong>

**In any case, thank you to any who read this! *hands you cookies***

**Reviews are nice, but flames will be used to warm up my home. It's way too cold here...**


End file.
